Get Up
by Teddiii
Summary: HoO fic, Post Son of Neptune. Percabeth. ONESHOT. Percy lost his memory and the only thing he can remember is Annabeth. He knows he loves her; he just doesn't know why. Annabeth never lost faith in Percy, until she realizes he has no memory too- like Jason. But Percy wants her to keep believing, she NEEDS to believe.


**A/N: This is based on a drawing by Burge-Bug on deviantART. I'm sure plenty of people out there know her :) I promised her ages ago I'd write her a fic based on the doodle, and I came up with this. Don't worry, she did actually read it ages ago.**

**Based after Son of Neptune in the Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan. And he owns the characters too.**

Frank and Hazel were shocked at the sight of all the demigods riding the _Argo II_ but the only person more shocked than them, was Percy Jackson. He recognized the girl standing before him, he seen her in his dreams but he just couldn't remember for the life of him. He knew he liked her, a lot; maybe even loved her. They'd been dating, his was sure of it, but that was the extent of his knowledge.

She was beautiful, with blond princess curls that fell past her shoulders, and large grey eyes that showed she was trying to think a million things at once. Her smile was wide, but as Percy stared into her face, it faded.

"I know you," he said, "I swear I do."

She tilted her head to the side, staring at him in blatant disbelief, pain evident in her expression, as if to say _how could you forget me?_

"Of course you do. I'm Annabeth, remember?" the girlsaid.

Percy shook his head slowly. Everything was so fuzzy, like someone was tweaking with the antennae that showed him memories. His head ached so much, that he had to squint, because the sun felt like a finger trying to gorge out his eyeballs.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, you remember me?" her voice was falsely bright and cheery, not matching her storm cloud eyes.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't remember you."

She stared at him horror struck, "What do you remember?" she asked.

"Not a lot," he replied, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. It was there. He was hurting her, and Percy didn't want to hurt this Annabeth girl.

She turned away from him then, and he heard her take a shuddering breath.

"I… I remember we were dating," he said, thinking maybe this would help, if he gave her everything he knew, so she could fill in the blanks.

"Anything else?" she asked, back still facing him.

Percy shook his head, and then stopped when pain laced his brain. He groaned, and rubbed it hard with his knuckles.

"Well then," he heard her trying not to sob. She was so _familiar_, why was she bailing now? "I guess that's it."

Percy stopped moving completely. That wasn't fair. They were dating! Whether he remembered or not shouldn't matter! She should be helping, not leaving!

"Wait!" he yelled at her retreating back, sprinting after her.

She kept running and Percy saw her take a flying leap back onto the _Argo II_and off down the deck. With e burst of speed, Percy caught her around the arm and came to a jittering stand still, yanking her back around to face him. She was crying, tears falling think and fast down her cheeks, but she didn't make a sound. She looked down, at their shoes.

"What? What do you want?" she asked her voice surprisingly steady.

Percy just stared at her, not knowing what to say. He knew her, he did! It was impossible to feel the way he did and not know someone like Annabeth.

"Well, I'll be off then," she said, voice cracking finally as she turned away. Percy could see her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"I love you!" he yelled at her retreating figure. Annabeth froze, and then turned slowly on her heel to face him.

"I love you, I don't know how but I do. You can't leave me here to work out why by myself. But I can feel it, I _know_ you. All this time it has been your face behind my eye lids; yours and yours alone. Don't bail on me Annabeth because you are all I can remember."

She just stood there after that, mouth slightly agape and eyes large and staring. And then she started running and Percy thought she was going to hit him, but she jumped into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Percy I was so worried!" she muttered, tears staining his t-shirt, "But I love you Percy, I love you so much."

He held onto her, grasping her shirt and breathing in her scent, something he didn't think he could remember because there was nothing else like it in the world. Both of then crying silently, remembering how the other looked, and felt and smelt.

And that was all he needed. With a blinding flash, Percy collapsed. He recalled hearing Annabeth screaming, feet thundering along the deck and arms lifting him. The pressure and sensations beneath him changing but the whole time, the block in his mind that had been wavering burst forward and his life, all his memories were dancing silently behind his eyelids.

"Percy, get up. Please, get up. Please, please!" Annabeth was murmuring heart-brokenly into his ear, her breath blowing across his face.

He couldn't understand that, he was fine. He didn't understand all the concern. There was no pain. Only remembrance.


End file.
